justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2015
I am going to delete everything on this page. Nothing is real! You all say it's confirmed, but seriously, I don't see a bit of evidence. If you don't confirm on the page it's fanmade, I will delete the whole page's content. Why don't you all head on down to the nice Just Dance Fanon Wikia? That's where this article belongs. --Justdancer30 (talk) 14:01, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I spent a long time creating this wiki. Someone changing it totally ruins it. By the way, who requested Equestria Girls? Coocoo67 (talk) 22:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC)Cocoo67, December 29th, 2013 This wiki is for official stuff. Not what you'd like to see. You have some really great ideas, but they just don't belong here. Seriously, in the Fanon Wiki you could post ALL of this. And more. Please, this page is all fake. I've tried super hard to make this an official wiki. Could you please just take this somewhere else? --Justdancer30 (talk) 23:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I know but Equestria Girls, really? What on earth is Equestria Girls?....? -Justdancer30 (talk) 03:00, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Some shitty thing someone requested. Coocoo67 (talk) 18:43, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Cocoo67 Don't Delete Or Else You Will Die! JamesLeeKephart (talk) 14:02, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm really sorry. I truly am I had no idea that this was supposed to be a real page. I feel terrible, it said helpme add the songs so I added songs. I am very sorry for all your trouble. I went to Justt Dance Fanon wiki and put it there. Again, I would like to apologize. Sorry Guys! Joeytyburski (talk) 15:53, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Joeytyburski I requested Equestria Girls Coocoo67. I apologize Honestly? The best you have is an obviously fanmade image of various songs from old games. The lyrics look different, and I can even see the lines where the person took the image from. Like I said, take it to the fanon wiki. They'd greatly appreciate your skill. :) Justdancer30 (talk) 01:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I did take it to the fanon wiki justdancer30 and thank you. I'm sorry you had to go through this trouble. Joeytyburski (talk) 23:49, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It's not your fault....However, thank you for helping clean this wiki up. :) --Justdancer30 (talk) 00:17, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome, And I did put it on the fanon wiki Joeytyburski (talk) 01:28, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I won't delete it and it's not real jamesleekephart Joeytyburski (talk) 22:34, January 17, 2014 (UTC) DUDE! WHY? IT MUST BE REAL, NOT FAKE! P.S. I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUTTA THIS! JamesLeeKephart (talk) 00:22, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Calm Down, I saw it said to help add the songs, so I added some songs clueless to it having to be real, So I saw that someone took it down saying this was for legit information, I did not know that so everything on this page is fake and fanmade so calm down and I just wanted to clear this up, it was just a misunderstanding it will stay on the fanon wiki but is not real so should be taken down from the real wiki Joeytyburski (talk) 01:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) NO! DON'T! It Stays! JamesLeeKephart (talk) 13:11, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Ok but it is not real. Why do you think it is real it is obviously fanmade? Joeytyburski (talk) 17:18, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Because You Need To Stop Deleting The Whole Page. JamesLeeKephart (talk) 18:30, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I WASN'T THE ONE WHO DELETED IT! Joeytyburski (talk) 20:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Then, Who Was? JamesLeeKephart (talk) 21:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't know but I remember checking it and all of it was gone Joeytyburski (talk) 23:49, January 18, 2014 (UTC) UBI SOFT CANNOT SUE ME! UBI SOFT CAN SUE YOU FOR SUING ME! JamesLeeKephart (talk) 02:30, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Why do you come up with the broadest conclusions? I did not try to sue you. You are very annoying, I cannot believe the things u are saying. I am not putting up with this crap. I will no longer be using my account. Joeytyburski (talk) 22:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) HUSH UP! I'M NOT ANNOYING. JamesLeeKephart (talk) 01:15, January 28, 2014 (UTC) You are annoying and your just not giving me a chance to tell you what happened, and when you use all caps, it seems like you're not listening. It all started with the page saying that it wanted help with the songs, So I added songs not knowing this was supposed to be legit info. Now you are going around telling everybody they should be sued and arrested and banned and stuff. Just please calm down. Joeytyburski (talk) 12:11, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I Promise. JamesLeeKephart (talk) 16:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you jamesleekephart Joeytyburski (talk) 21:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Video Killed The Radio Star? On the wikipedia page of Just dance 3, it says that Video Killed The Radio Star is a DLC on Just dance 2014, will this be true sometimes soon? Justdancingsamuel (talk) 20:16, April 12, 2014 (UTC)Justdancingsamuel